


Burn Relief chapter 4

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: The backstory of Blaine we all deserved with a little future Klaine rewrite to satisfy all our Klaine hearts. I'm rewriting the messy past and making it the Klaine story we all needed. We start with Blaine's family and the backstory we never received via the show and then we travel to their life and the way a fan would have had it play out.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Burn relief - Chapter 1

Fire and Ice, that’s how he felt at times. He was stuck in the fire with his parents and in the cool relief when with those who loved him. He felt the burn whenever they came home and felt the relief whenever they left. It was a burn he couldn’t escape no matter how much ice he used.

As the front door slammed closed, Blaine immediately knew his parents were home. He hadn’t seen them in 28 days, 4 weeks to be exact. And he honestly had enjoyed it, he was able to spend time with Kurt, Burt, work on his NYU audition and get stuff done. It was his and Kurt’s senior year and they were busy to the max. He was helping Kurt with his NYADA audition and hoping and praying for good news for both of them. 

He liked not having his parents around. They were extremely homophobic and didn’t even know he was gay. He was hoping to keep that a secret until he graduated but every time they were home, it became way harder. He just wanted to shout from the rooftops how much he loved Kurt and in his own home, he couldn’t. He just knew he had to face them and went down the stairs to greet them. 

“Mother, Father,” he said looking at them. “You’re home?” His mother put down her luggage and walked up to him. She gave him a brief hug before fluffing down the collar of her coat. 

“Why don’t you run to the car and help your father with the other bags?” she told him. It was more of a request than a question. He nodded and threw on his shoes, he walked out the front door to his dad grabbing bags from their truck. 

“Father,” he said respectfully. His dad looked him up and down and he noticed an emotion flash on his face but he couldn’t quite tell what the emotion was. “How was your trip?” 

“Blaine, no need for small talk.” he cut him off. “Just help me grab this stuff and bring it in.” His father walked away, leaving the poor boy in the driveway. 

That was the thing about Blaine family. He never had the best upbringing. His dad was a wealthy military man and his mom too afraid to ever stand up for herself. His father ran a tight ship and expected everyone to live by it. He had an older brother somewhere in the world but the minute he turned 18 he left Blaine to handle his dad himself. They traded affection for money and guilt trips. His father always mentioned how he wanted Blaine to date a nice girl, get a nice job and raise some nice kids. He would do two of those three but without the biggest, his dad would never be happy. 

He was always worried about his parents would one day try to assume or figure out what he was hiding but he always hoped and prayed they wouldn’t. He’s been out to friends since before Junior year but he just can’t tell his parents. He feared this ever since last summer when his father forced him to help “fix” a car. He had no interest in cars but his father was so adamant he worked on it with him.

He wished his mother would just understand but she always did what “his father” said. He ran the house and they were expected to follow. Sometimes he thought about how much of a stark difference there was between his home and his boyfriend’s. His boyfriend’s house was full of family and love. He had a wonderful dad who loved his son, an amazing stepmother and an awesome stepbrother. He knew they didn’t always get along but managed to work out their major issues and now they acted liked like real brothers. Burt, (Kurt's dad) supported pretty much anything Kurt wanted to do in life. He didn’t doubt his abilities and knew he could do anything he set his mind to. Blaine longed for that, but unfortunately, that was never going to happen.

He grabbed the luggage from the car, took a breath and prepared to walk back in. He was going to have to fake it ‘til he made it, he just hoped he could.


	2. Burn relief - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's parents are back in town and this creates havoc in Blaine's life. His mom wants to know about his college plans and his dad what "nice girl" he planned to take to the senior prom. Meanwhile, Blaine just wants to get to Kurt's house and rehearse their college audition songs, find their glee duet and finish his speech to Kurt for prom. 
> 
> He's balancing lies with the truth and he's so worried something might slip out. He's doing everything in his power to get his parents out for his secret to remain a secret for just a few more months.

Blaine walked back in the front door and shut it behind him. He wasn’t sure how long his parents would be staying but he could only hope it was a short visit. It was a Saturday morning and he was supposed to head over to Kurt’s house for lunch and audition prep. They also needed to figure out their duet for this week’s Glee club assignment. The theme this week is “Fire and Ice” and they were having trouble finding the perfect song. They had run through songs like “Girl on Fire” and “Set fire to the rain” but nothing seemed perfect yet. They only had a few glee club challenges left before graduation and while that made him sad.. He was so ready to start his life with Kurt in New York.

“So where were you guys”? He asked his parents walking into the kitchen where they were.  
“We did a 4-week tour around military bases in Europe,” his mother said. Blaine noticed she could never maintain eye contact but that wasn’t unusual for him. “Blaine, have you decided on anything college-related?” she asked him. It was almost December of their senior year and their applications were due very soon. They had a December first application deadline, then the second audition in March to determine if they were accepted. This route was extremely risky because it didn’t leave them any wiggle room. Most students would know their future by December and they would only be starting to fight for it. 

“I’ve decided to apply to a few schools,” he said hoping she would drop the subject. He didn’t want to have to let on to more than she needed to know. Luckily he would turn 18 before the end of senior year and not need his parent’s permission for anything anymore. Not that he did currently either. He noticed his mother didn’t look totally convinced about his answer but he was thrilled she didn’t push the subject anymore.

But his dad managed to push a different subject “Find any girls yet?” he asked. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table. He looked at this son expecting an answer. “Um.. no. I haven’t really found anyone special yet.” This time he couldn’t look his father in his eye. “Well, what about senior prom?” he asked.. “You need a date.” Blaine REALLY didn’t want to talk about his and needed to get the topic off of his love life as soon as possible. “I might not even go to prom,” he said looking down at the counter not being able to look at his father again. He heard the scrape of the chair against the ground as his father walked over to him. “Blaine look at me” he commanded. He knew the consequences if he didn’t do what his father said so he looked him square in the face.

“You will find a nice girl, and take her to the prom. Or else.” He barked. He looked his son up and down “And ditch the bowties, they make you look like an outcast.” he kept his voice firm and once he was done, he walked out of the kitchen. A few seconds later he heard the slam of his office door and knew he had gone into his study.

He looked at his mom with his sweet eyes. “Mom. I want to tell you something..” he started to get out but before he could his mom cut him off. She looked him dead in the face with not a hint of humour anywhere, “Do what your dad says. Find a nice girl, take her prom and plan your future. You won’t have a failure for a son.” she couldn’t stand to look at him anymore either and walked off. He heard another door slam a few seconds later and knew it was their bedroom door.  
Blaine rushed off back to his room and locked the door. He fell into his bed and let out a sob. He heard his phone beeps and went to check who it was.

Kurt Hummel - Babe, are you on your way? I’ve really missed you and can’t wait to see you. Even though we saw each other all day yesterday. Love you xoxo. 

Blaine’s heart was warmed by a simple text message. Kurt could always make him feel better no matter the situation. He sent back a simple response and curled into a ball on his bed. He told Kurt he’d be heading out in 20 or so which left him time for a good long-needed cry. After letting his tears run dry, he started to slowly master himself. He cleaned his face, changed clothes and went to grab his stuff. He grabbed his music sheets, laptop and school books and threw them in his backpack. He also grabbed an extra set of clothes just in case he managed to get Burt (Kurt’s dad) to invite him to spend the night. He looked around and made sure to hide the pictures of him and Kurt away so nobody could find them just in case his parents decided to come to his room. He hid the speech he has been working on for asking Kurt to prom and a few other things he didn’t want them to see. 

He grabbed his things, his keys and made sure his phone was in his pocket. He shut the door behind him and walked into the living room. His parents still weren’t out of their respective rooms so he just left a note on the fridge.

Went to study at a friends house, won’t be back for dinner. Don’t wait up - Blaine

He opened the front door and locked it behind him. He opened in his vehicle and started the 20-minute drive to Kurt’s house. He honestly didn’t even think his parents knew he left Dalton for Mckinley. They didn’t know so much about him and he counted down every day to leave them behind. He knew they were his parents but they weren’t his family. His family lived 20 minutes away… He turned the radio on and Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream” started playing. He smiled to himself and started singing while driving away from his house to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits on my first chapter! This is my first fanfiction ever and it was super motivating to read. I hope you guys all had a wonderful New Year's and I hope you all have an amazing 2020.


	3. Burn relief - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets introduced in person, we meet Burt and we understand how much respect Blaine has towards Burt. Blaine also askes Burt a very important question.

Blaine arrived at their house quicker than planned due to the roads being pretty empty for that time of day. He parked on the street and grabbed his bag. He walked up the porch and knocked on the front door. 

“You know you don’t have to knock anymore.” His dad said opening the door. “You’re part of the family.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t like to impose.” He told the only father figure left in his life. 

“You physically can’t impose.” He said laughing. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to be around for many years.” He put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “And I’m okay with that.” Blaine started to tear up a little but pushed them away. “Thank you, sir.” He looked him straight in the eyes. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, call me Burt.” He gave one more laugh before walking off the to the living room where his game and beer were waiting. Blaine walked up the stairs and stood in front of his boyfriend’s closed door. He knocked quietly and heard a loving voice respond “Come in.” Blaine opened the door and was pretty much tackled by his boyfriend. Kurt leapt onto him and didn’t let go. “Whoa. I missed you too.” He laughed. He pulled back a little and give him a chaste kiss. Kurt kissed back before eventually pulled back. Kurt shut his door a majority of the way and pulled Blaine onto his bed. They snuggled together and Kurt started playing with Blaine’s curls. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked. He noticed a sadness in his eyes and couldn’t quite tell why.

“Ehhh..” Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Kurt pulled him closer into this lap. “Wanna talk about it?”

Blaine nodded and snuggled his face in Kurt’s neck. “My parents came home today.” Kurt gasped under his breath a little and Blaine looked up at him and nodded. “How did that go?” He questioned.

“Well.. my Father is still a horrible person, my Mother’s too afraid of him to do anything, He still doesn’t know I’m gay and they want me to find a “pretty” girl to take to senior prom” He vented. Kurt’s jaw dropped at the last part.

“Prom?” He squeaked… “Are you going to follow his orders?” He was afraid of Blaine’s answer but he needed to know.

Blaine looked at Kurt and his heart broke and Kurt would even have to ask. This time Blaine pulled Kurt closer onto his lap and kissed his forehead. “Of course not… I would never.” Blaine stood up from his backpack and grabbed a piece of paper out of it. “Can you read this?” He asked.

Kurt grabbed the paper from Blaine and Blaine snuggled back into Kurt’s side. Kurt played with his curls once again while reading the note.

Hi Baby… I know it’s weird to read this note with me speaking to you but I wanted to do this right. We’ve been together for over a year and it’s been the best year of my life. You make me want to be a better person and push myself to be the man you deserve. It’s our senior year and we are a few months away from graduation. In a few months, we head off to New York and start our lives. But that’s the future… this is the present. And while that’s okay. I want to improve tea for both of us, so I have a question to ask you. I know my parents aren’t great but I love you either way and can’t imagine us ever being apart… We have many dances to come but can we start this story with our first dance? Will you go to prom with me? 

Kurt looked up from the paper with tears in his eyes. He tackled Blaine against the bed and kissed him hard. “OF COURSE… I would love to go to prom with you.” Blaine kissed him again. He ran his tongue against Kurt’s mouth asking for permission. Kurt obliged quickly and they passionately kissed. Eventually, they did have to pull back for air. Kurt put his forehead again Blanes. 

“I love you.” He said sincerely looking at him with love and affection in his eyes. Kurt gave him a short simple kiss this time and pulled him down so they were both lying flat against Kurt’s bed. Kurt laid on Blaine’s chest and fell in rhythm with Blaine’s heart. They just sat there in silence, cuddling will they eventually drifted off to sleep. 

A few minutes later… Burt decided to check on the boys and he wasn’t prepared for what he would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all patients with this chapter! I started a new story and then had some education things to attend to. But now I'm back to a solid schedule and excited to do so.


	4. Burn Relief - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt with some college discussions and loveable Burt makes an appearance.

Burt saw two young boys clinging to each other as their lives depended on it. He didn’t know how strong their relationship was until he saw this private moment. He knew Blaine was a wonderful boy for his son and he was very proud of his son had found such a good guy.

He decided to leave them alone and trusted them to make good decisions. They were 18 after all… almost adults. Although Burt didn’t know if he was ready for that yet. 

But the boys shifted awake soon enough anyways. Kurt woke up first and just watched his boyfriend sleep. He felt so bad for everything his boyfriend had to go through at home and couldn’t wait until graduation. With college decisions just around the corner, he knew that needed to get their butts in gear. He couldn’t help but worry because December was so soon and to be honest, it stressed Kurt out. He wasn’t religious but he prayed every night for both of them to be accepted into their dream school.

Blaine stirred awake not too long after. He felt Kurt’s eyes on him but he felt so safe and comfortable in Kurt’s bed and didn’t want to lose that. “That was some nap.” He laughed. Kurt giggled back before leaning in for a chaste kiss. They eventually decided they should get up and Kurt pulled Blaine out of bed. They walked downstairs where they found Burt lounging in his chair.

“Morning boys.” He laughed. Kurt blushed that the notion that his dad had found them sleeping together. 

“Dad… how are you?” He asked awkwardly. 

Burt knocked the notion. “Kurt, I don’t care. I trust you boys to make good and smart decisions.” He told them. They looked shocked at this confession but didn’t want to push the issue. “Blaine, would you like to stay for dinner?” He asked the boy. 

The boy’s face lit up with excitement. “I would love to.” He said. Burt smiled at the younger boy. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand “Can we go back to my room?” He asked.

“Door open.” He joked. The boys groaned behind him but they knew they would keep the door open. He trusted them and they appreciated that trust. It made the whole dynamic just work.

“So how about we work on our college auditions?” Kurt asked once they got back to his room. 

“Perfect.. We need to send our auditions off… like really soon.” Blaine panicked. He still felt unprepared about his song choice. Kurt noticed this anxiety and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and just held him tight. Neither one wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the wait! I've been busy and struggling to get this chapter out. Next chapter our favourite female Santana makes an appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the multi-chapter story. I'll be updating as often as I can!


End file.
